A Walk
by omgkrystal
Summary: Rellamy. First fan fiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Still unsure how to rate it but T to be safe .


_Tap Tap_

"Raven, got a minute?" Raven looked up and saw Bellamy standing in the doorway of the room her and Wick, and sometimes Jasper, spent most of the time working on ways to keep the camp running. It wasn't uncommon for Bellamy to come visit Raven to ask how things were going, or if she needed help with something or sometimes to even just hang out. Granted they always ended up bickering and usually left bitter, they still enjoyed the each other's company.

"Sure. What's up?" Bellamy hesitated and his eyes flickered to Wick, who was eyeing the both of them with an unreadable look, for a split second before looking back at Raven, "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk…"

Raven sighed and stretched her arms above her head, not noticing Wick's eyes dart to her and Bellamy's eyes dart to Wick.

"I could really use some fresh air right now, or else I might explode. I'll be back Wick, try not to hurt yourself thinking too hard." Raven stood up and walked out the door with Bellamy right behind her.

"You've certainly gotten faster, sure you don't want to take a break?" Bellamy asked her when they had been walking for ten minutes. With the threat of Mount Weather taken care of, they were allowed out, but only if they carried a weapon because they hadn't talked to the Grounders since Lexa abandoned the 48 and betrayed them for the sake of her own people. Raven kind of understood the commander because she knew that if she was in her position, she would do the same. Doesn't mean it didn't totally suck.

"You sure you're not asking me cause you want to take a break? Tch, always knew you were a wuss."

"Shut up." Bellamy retorted. They walked in silence for about a minute before Bellamy spoke up. "We're starting to get low on food, Abby and Kane decided to do another raid. I'm going. Try not to miss me."

Raven knew how much it irked Bellamy to not be in charge anymore. And it wasn't just him, she was also a irked that the adults treated them like kids. Like everything was back to the way it was on the ship, but they knew it wasn't like that. They weren't kids anymore because of what they had gone through, but that didn't stop the adults from trying to ignore that. Even Monty would get annoyed with the adults.

"Ugh, don't even bother coming back." Raven wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a flash of hurt pass in Bellamy's eyes. It was gone before she could check though. Maybe her joke was a bit harsh… She feeling a bit bad, she said, " Just kidding, you're the only one I can stand in this camp besides Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper and Monty. All the adults and kids are a pain in the ass and they're not even smart. Are you raiding Mount Weather again?"

Bellamy let out a sigh that mysteriously sounded like a laugh and said, "Yeah, the place still has about six months worth of resources."

"Good. At least we have time to figure out what we'll do when the place does run out."

"Any ideas?"

Raven looked at him and hesitated. She did have an idea, but even she thought it would be unorthodox. He looked at her expectantly.

"Well I have one idea…" she looked away nervously.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked. Getting more and more intrigued as to what she had thought of.

"…it may be a little bizarre, but…what if we took Mount Weather for ourselves?" Bellamy's eyes widened and Raven hurriedly said, "Just think about it! What if we got the turbines running again? We'd have a wall to defend ourselves from the elements and even the Grounders should they decide to attack. We'd have unlimited amount of energy to keep the place running. I mean I know that we've all suffered there and what person would want to go back, but think of the possibilities! We'd just have to rebuild walls that were destroyed and we wouldn't even need to keep the place air-locked because were already immune to radiation." By the end of her rant, Raven was breathing hard and looking at Bellamy expectantly. What did he think? Did he think she was crazy? Ahhh she felt so stupid. She should of kept it to herself.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm not saying I like it and I'm sure the rest won't, but I see what you mean." Bellamy looked thoughtful for a moment. They went back to walking in silence. They ended up back at the gates when Bellamy spoke again.

"So what's up with you and Wick?"

Confused, Raven looked at him and said, "Nothing, why?"

"Just asking," and that was the end of that when they walked back into camp Jaha.


End file.
